Radiant Virtue Fadahl
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50666 |no = 897 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 141 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. Being the one to have informed his comrades of the attack on Karna Masta, he decided to return to protect the Holy Emperor, asking his other friends to stay behind in Ishgria. During his journey back home, Fadahl could feel a different force of will chasing after the Holy Emperor. Once he arrived to his destination with the twins, Claire and Colt, doubt consumed him as he saw the enemy face to face, receiving a mortal wound in the process. All he could do was leave an apology behind to his master and friends as he fell on the battlefield. |summon = I regret my own indiscretions. They are unbecoming of a god. That's what I should've aimed for... |fusion = Do you know what moderation means? I'm glad you do then. We have a difficult path ahead of us. |evolution = If I could've use this power then... Pay me no mind. From now on, I'm with you. | hp_base = 5287 |atk_base = 1833 |def_base = 1819 |rec_base = 1568 | hp_lord = 6534 |atk_lord = 2338 |def_lord = 2375 |rec_lord = 2192 | hp_anima = 7426 |rec_anima = 1954 |atk_breaker = 2576 |def_breaker = 2137 |atk_guardian = 2100 |def_guardian = 2613 | hp_oracle = 5641 |rec_oracle = 2430 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Epidemic God's Ambition |lsdescription = High probable infliction of random status ailment when attacking & reduces amount of BB gauge consumed during BB |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Zein Lemedium |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable Atk and Def reduction for 1 turn & adds Weak and Curse to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Massacre Crystal |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, probable Atk and Def reduction for 1 turn & adds Poison and Injury to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Magna Arca |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, enormous Atk and Def reduction for 1 turn & high chance of inflicting Poison, Injury, Paralysis, Curse |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Earnest Devotion |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts BB gauge when receiving damage |evofrom = 50665 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Fadahl3 }}